To increase harvesting efficiency, harvesters, such as combines, have increased in size and capacity. With this increase in capacity, the detachable header attached to the combine for picking a crop has increased in size as well. The increased size of the header has resulted in transportation difficulties in moving the header from field to field. In many instances, larger headers must be transported down roads lengthwise. Most operators use a separate trailer to transport these headers. The operator is required to purchase and maintain a separate piece of trailer machinery, and the header must be returned to the trailer or the trailer brought to the header for transport.
Some operators have provided for headers that include wheels that can be attached for transportation and detached for operation. However, wheels can be heavy and difficult to remove and reattach.
There is a needed for an improved header that includes integral wheels for transportation.